


Paralyzed With Fear

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Asked for by a follower who had a truly terrifying nightmare and woke up in a panic. They asked that they be the reader, with Spencer comforting them after waking up.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Only the pounding of your heart could be heard in your head as you shot up from a deep sleep. Apparently, you had also been screaming, because within milliseconds, your boyfriend, Spencer, shot up as well.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” he said, a panicked look upon his face. “Are you okay? What happened?” He gathered you in his arms as you shivered, unable to shake the horrible images that had just been plaguing your mind.

You looked around the room, your heart palpitating as you assured yourself that you were in fact, truly awake and in your own bed with your boyfriend. The sweat you’d woken up in already started to dry out as Spencer tried to calm you. “Y/N, you’re hyperventilating,” he said, grasping your head in his hands. “Look at me and breathe.” He took a deep breath in, motioning with his hands for you to do the same. You repeated after him, taking your first shaky breath in and exhaling, attempting to even out your heartbeat, which was still highly erratic.

“Good,” he said, noticing your hand at your chest. “Now do that again. You still look like you’re about to have a heart attack.” After a few more cleansing breaths, the panic attack seemed to subside. It was brief, yet intense, and you were still looking around the room, scared you weren’t truly awake.

“Whatever happened, it’s not real. You’re awake. You’re with me. You’re safe,” he insisted, pulling your head into his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, which seemed to calm you. For some reason that meant to you that you were awake.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked. “It wasn’t about any of the cases I’ve told you about, right? Because if it was, I’m never talking about them again in front of you.”

“No,” you said, closing your eyes and taking another deep breath in. “It was a really weird, alien-type nightmare, but I was suffering from sleep paralysis and I couldn’t move. It was all so disturbing and felt so fucking real,” you said, looking into his eyes with all of the fear of a scared child who was convinced of a monster under her bed.

He motioned for you to sit in his lap, so you shakily sat up and leaned into his chest. “It’s okay, just keep taking deep breaths and tell me what you can remember. It sounds like it wasn’t based in reality, so talking it out will help put it in perspective.”

You grabbed his hands and pulled them around your waist, feeling like you needed something to anchor you to the waking world. “I was in a graveyard,” you started, feeling the chill travel up your spine. You remembered the nightmare and how cold you’d felt as soon as it started. “I was sitting on a bench and people were passing, except they weren’t people.” You shook. They looked anything but human. “Their skin looked decayed - like their flesh was being slowly melted off by some flesh-eating bacteria.”

Spencer said nothing; he only turned your head to lay against his chest. His heartbeat steadied you and he knew it. “It was weird at first, but that wasn’t what scared me. It was because the longer I sat at the bench, the more people went by and the more people went by, the worse their faces looked.” You looked up at him and continued, “To the point where the last ones were basically skeletons with pieces of flesh attached here and there.”

You grabbed your head in your own hands, trying to make sense of what happened next, because it was the part where you started to get truly scared. “From there, I was basically teleported to bed and my eyes were uncovered so I thought I was awake.” You started to panic again. What if you were actually still asleep? Would Spencer’s face turn into one of those things?

“You are awake now,” he said, sensing your fear. “Breath...and keep going. What happened next?”

“Then the room started spinning. I started to feel sick and the room was glowing - an almost reddish color. It was pulsating and that’s when I noticed that the walls were dripping blood.” You pulled his arms even tighter around you. “That’s when I tried to scream. But when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I tried so hard to scream, Spence, and nothing would come out.” You put your hands around your throat and nearly started to cry, but Spencer soothed you, rocking back and forth and rubbing your arms, trying to release the chill from your body.

“After I try to scream, I see four completely black figures, but they still somehow resemble the figures I saw in the graveyard. Two come up on each side and start talking in a language I don’t understand. I try to scream again and nothing. I try to move...and nothing.” The thought of being completely vulnerable was what scared you the most. Of course aliens weren’t real. Of course corpses couldn’t walk around. This wasn’t The Walking Dead. The vulnerability was the issue.

“I’m lying on the bed, completely unable to move and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, like they were taking something out. It was like they were harvesting my organs or something.” Your breathing had finally steadied out. Your voice no longer shaking with fear, but rather laced with astonishment. If you didn’t know better, you would’ve been positive that you’d done some type of drug before going to bed. It was such a fucked up experience.

“It wasn’t real,” Spencer said, kissing just under your ear. “Anything else?”

“Yea. The ceiling started dripping, so I closed my eyes, because I remember being too afraid to watch anything else. After a few minutes, I see flashes of light through my closed eyes and when I open them, the figures have disappeared. And I guess that’s when I woke up.”

“You didn’t just wake up,” Spencer said, chuckling “You screamed yourself awake.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Are you okay now?” he asked pulling the blanket around you both.

“Yea, I think so, that’s just so weird. I’ve never had a nightmare like that before. I’ve had nightmares, but never ones that have woken me up so violently. I’m probably going to have trouble getting back to sleep,” you said, starting to move back to your side of the bed.

“Why don’t we take the blanket, go out on the couch and go to sleep to sound of a Disney movie in the background? That way you don’t have to fall back asleep in here tonight. I’m assuming this is where you were transported to?”

You nodded. “That sounds good. Can we put in Big Hero 6? I need fluffy Baymax and your arms to make me feel better.”

He nodded, picking you up from the bed and carrying you outside. He popped in the DVD and gathered you in his warm embrace. “It’s okay now,” Spencer said, giving you a kiss goodnight. “Nothing is coming for you as long as I’m here.”


End file.
